


We keep behind closed doors.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 30-Year-Old Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, High School AU, M/M, Mr Tomlinson - Freeform, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sex, non-incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in a relationship with his maths teacher, Mr Tomlinson.<br/>When people start to notice the unconventional relationship they split to save Louis his job but when Harry is drunk, heartbroken and Louis' little sister looks a lot like him, Harry can't control himself.</p><p>Harry is 17<br/>Louis is 30<br/>Lottie is 17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen moments that we steal

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it -- Multi-chapter. 
> 
> xx

Harry sat in the second row three chairs in hitting the end of his pen against the desk staring at the textbook in frustration. His math teacher, who is ridiculously noteworthy hot, was pacing around the classroom helping when people put their hands up for help. The room had a low murmur of voices, people had pushed their desks together to help/cheat each other. And here Harry was becoming increasingly frustrated about the stupidly long equation that he just couldn’t think about what the next step was. He was reading the example over and over but how does that help when it is a quarter of the freaking size of the one he is doing! He spot his hand up in the air in defeat, he hates looking stupid because he **always** has to ask for help and then it is so simply answer.

“One second Harry,” Mr Tomlinson said nodding in acknowledgement to Harry. Harry had always found Mr Tomlinson attractive and he was well aware of Harry’s attraction, he didn’t exactly care to keep it quiet. Harry gave up trying and waited for Mr Tomlinson to come and help so he picked up his phone and started scrolling through facebook aimlessly, commenting on peoples posts and liking photos. He pulled up google to check the spelling of arachnophobia before correcting someone’s spelling of the word. Mr Tomlinson watch Harry look up the spelling before commenting a condescending statement on the status,

“No one likes a know-it-all, Mr Styles.” Mr Tomlinson smirked down at the boy, stepping so he could stand next to him, as opposed to shadowing him.

“Well I have to be good at something since I suck at Maths, Sir.” Harry looked up at the older man.

“When you google it, are you really better though?” Mr Tomlinson kicked a leg of Harry’s chair. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, teach me maths oh wise one.” Harry turned back to his book, tapping repeatedly on the equation he cannot finish. Louis looked at it for a couple of seconds and then bent down with his left arm around the back of Harry’s chair and the other reaching over him to take his pen and finished the equation. Harry stayed perfectly still, Mr Tomlinson’s face was only a few centimetres away from his, his breath hitting his teacher’s cheek. Most students would have lent back to provide space for their teacher but nope, no way was Harry giving this up. He paid no attention to what Mr Tomlinson had said just stared at the way his tan hand moved across the page, his tight grip on the pen. And then the end of the pen hit him in the forehead.

“Ow! What did you do that for?” Harry rubbed his head. Louis had sat back on his heels, away from Harry’s face.

“You literally listened to nothing I just said.” Harry looked down and realised the equation was complete, he zoned in on the step that he was stuck at.

“How did you do that?!” Harry asked in annoyance. Louis laughed.

“I carried the x.” He indicates with the end of the pen.

“You made that up. So you can just carry the x, why can’t you carry the y then?” Harry was actually dumbfounded. Maths is dumb.

“Because it doesn’t work that way.” Mr Tomlinson stood up, straightening out his pants.

“That’s stupid. So someone, somewhere made that up and now its fact.” Louis laughed again at the anger on the boy’s face.

“Exactly.” Louis walked away, his heart fluttering a bit. Harry made all the same arguments students have made before but Louis found himself paying attention to the way his lips moved and how bright his eyes got when he finally understood something. That’s why Louis always found himself finding a way to touch Harry, put his arm around the back of the chair but pull it in closer so it was resting on Harry’s back, or lean in closer than needed so he could smell the fresh laundry and honeysuckle, fresh and rich.

He shook his head getting the thoughts out as Amber, a really annoying girl with a whiny voice threw her hand up and called his name. He walked over and she immediately put her hand on his chest when he knelt down, which Louis shuffled backwards letting it fall. He shivered in disgusted she was so irritating.

 

* * *

 

 

The bell rang and the students quickly filed out of the classroom.

“Have a good weekend! Do the work you didn’t finish!” Louis yells as he stands near the door, holding it open as his students herded through the doorway. The final student stopped directly in front of Mr Tomlinson standing far too close for casual acquaintance. “And how can I help you, Mr Styles?” He looks down at the green-eyed boy.

Harry reaches up and traces the older man’s lips with his fingertips, “I’m sure I can think of something we can do, Mr Tomlinson.” He smirks up at the man. Louis slaps his hand away.

“Stop it Harry. People are everywhere they can see us. Don’t be stupid.” Louis frowns stepping back from Harry and walking to his desk and sitting down. Harry pushes the door closed, locking it.

“Am I being naughty Daddy?” spoke softly climbing on to the desk directly in front of Louis, spreading his legs over the man and sliding in to his lap. Louis rolls his eyes but grips the boys arse regardless, squeezing it repeatedly.

“You are going to kill me Harry, I said not here.” Harry groans and leans back in the chair, grinding his bum back against Louis’ crotch. “Harry stop now!” He grasped the younger boys chin, pulling him to look him in the eye.

“Then when, Louis?! It has been a week since we have been alone together at all. Can I come over tonight, please?” Louis loved when his baby begged for him. He leaned in and kissed the boys throat, pulling him back in hugging him close.

“Come over tonight.” Harry smirked in triumph, leaning down he pressed his mouth to Louis. Immediately opening his mouth and rubbing their tongues along one another’s in comfortable routine. Louis’ arms remaining wrapped tightly around Harry’s back. They kissed until their heart rates slowed down and their breathing caught the same rhythm. No desire to tear each other clothes off but a calm, slow kiss where they felt each other’s every touch. They slowed to a stop, several soft pecks to the lips before they sat still, lips still connected. Overwhelming anxiety rose in Louis’ chest.

 Harry pulled back and looked in to Louis’ eyes, they looked concerned, maybe scared. Harry cupped Louis’ cheek in his hand,

“Are you okay?” Harry frowned, concern bubbling in his chest. Louis just nodded, closing his eyes.

“I will see you tonight, yeah?” Louis tapped Harry’s leg and he climbed off, walking towards the door. He turned back opening his mouth to speak but closed it again giving a soft smile.

“I love you, Lou.” He whispered. Louis opened his eyes looking at the boy.

“Love you too, Haz.” He looked away then and Harry left with a look of worry on his soft features.

 

 

Louis slumped down in his seat, rubbing harshly at his face.

“What did Mr Styles want Louis?” Louis startled at the voice in the room, looking up to see Zayn leaning on the doorway.

“Don’t Zayn. I know.” Louis leans back and looks at the ceiling.

“More people are finding out Louis. After you two did it in the bathroom at that bar three weeks ago, it is all over the school with the students and half the faculty is beginning to believe it more than a rumour. End it Louis, now.” Zayn turns and leaves without acknowledging Louis any further.

Louis groans loudly slamming his hand down on the desk.


	2. Every piece of you, it just fits so perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited as of yet. 
> 
> xx

Louis' P.O.V

I lean over looking through the fridge, _I need to go food shopping,_ I have beer though, so its probably why I still haven’t gone. I grab a beer from the second shelf and twist the cap off and look around the modern apartment, its spotless, perfectly decorated. Most people think I have a girlfriend because of the décor being seasonal but I just like design, probably would have done it if I wasn’t a teacher. The glossy granite benchtop is winking at me, I throw my bottle cap on the bench because I am a fucking adult and can do whatever the fuck I want. I nod to myself and carefully kick over one of the chairs at the breakfast bar, I don’t want to actually break it. I watch it fall and flinch as it hits the floor, I look at it for a minute before picking it up again. I take a drink from the bottle in my hand and stand in the middle of the room, I feel empty.

There is a knock on the door and I look over at it, knowing exactly who is here. The heaviness and guilt returns to my chest, though the normal increase in heart rate accompanies it in excitement. He still makes me feel like a teenager every time I see him. I am desperately in love with him. I stand looking towards the closed door not moving for long enough for him to knock again. I walk to the door and pull the heavy barrier open to reveal **_him._** His standing there, hands stuffed in to his pockets looking down the hallway watching for people but everyone in this building has their own secrets to keep, so no one talks. My breath hitches, _fuck he looks good,_ black jeans hanging slightly off his hips, grey t-shirt pulling over his biceps and curls tucked in to the dark green beanie he has become obsessed with recently. He looks up at my through his eyelashes like he knows how to work me, green eyes sparkling.

I step back and let him through the doorway,

“Hey babe,” He smiles softly and kisses me quickly. I follow him as he tries to pull away, stepping towards him keeping our lips together. His lips feel smooth and wet underneath mine like his has been biting them. I put both hands on either side of his face holding him so he can’t move away. His hands hold my hips, almost like he is about to push me away but holds me tight in his big hands. I push my tongue in to his mouth and he sighs, granting me access. I pull away, standing on my toes and wrap my arms around his neck hugging his body to mine. He pauses obviously concerned but holds me tight anyway, kissing the side of my head, sending shivers down my neck and shoulder.

“Are you okay, Lou?” He repeats the question from earlier today. I nod and walk back to the kitchen picking up me beer and drinking from it.

“Yeah, I’ve just missed you too. Its been ages.” I go back to the fridge and pull out a beer for Harry, handing it to him putting the cap in the bin this time.

“Okay” He watches me like I’m about to have an emotional breakdown. I may have done that before, once or twice. I sit up on the counter swinging my legs and Harry sits on a bar stool on the other side of the bench to me. I lay back on the cold surface my head falling in front of him. He smiles down at me, _he even looks this good from this angle._ Harry puts his beer bottle near my face,

“Open your mouth.” He smiles stupidly. I roll my eyes and open my mouth for him, automatically closing my eyes. Beer is poured in to my mouth, I swallow when he stops.

“You’re stupid.” I say to him, he just laughs and kisses me upside down. “Now what do you want for food. I vote pizza.” I push my hands out above me and make grabby hands to him, he just stands up and steps toward me so I wrap my arm awkwardly around his torso.

“Nah, I don’t want pizza.” He counters.

“Well what do you want?” I squeeze the flesh on his hips and tip my head back over the edge to kiss his stomach.

“I dunno, whatever.” Harry shrugs, I see him looking down at the skin I can feel exposed on my stomach. He leans over, squashing my head a bit as he kisses my stomach, pulling my shirt up further.

“That’s not an answer, Harold. Thai?” I offer.

“Yeah Thai’s good.” He continues kissing me. I pull at his legs to get him to climb on to the bench as well. He gets it quickly and puts his knees on either side of my head. I push his shirt up straight away as he starts undoing my pants pushing them down with my briefs. I gulp in air when he takes me down right away to the back of his throat before I am even fully hard.

“Harry pants.” I tap his hip to get his attention. Harry climbs off the counter, removing his pants and briefs quickly. I push mine the rest of the way off with my feet and sit up to pull my shirt over my head. I lay back the cold surface startling my heated skin. Harry gets back on the counter after kissing me, legs spread back over my face, he shuffles further down this time so his hole is directly in my face. I push the pad on my thumb against it and he keens, the sound echoing off the walls of the kitchen. Harry takes me back down in to his throat before pulling back to bop up and down. I throw my head back slamming it against the bench with no pain only pleasure radiates through me. I look back up to see his hole clenching around nothing. I want to hear him screaming. I wrap my arms around his thighs and lick over his hole, he pauses his work on my cock. I push a finger in, loosening him up so I can get my tongue inside him, moving it in and out, and licking around his rim. Harry keeps sucking on me now, moving faster and sucking harder, I match his pace adding another finger. I stretch him enough to get my tongue in fully to lick and nip his rim. Harry takes his mouth off letting out a long, low groan, he sits up and turns around to face me. He straddles my hips, grinding down a couple of times before lifting up and lining himself up to me. I grab his hips in both hands,

“No lube?” I question.

“It’s ‘kay.” He mutters and slides down on to me, my spit the only fluid. He is so tight and hot around me, shit I am glad he doesn’t lift and slam back down straight away like he normally does. I wait for him to start to move, it starts getting uncomfortable with him clenching and unclenching around me.

“Harry,” I groan out, my voice sounding weird to my own ears. He just hums in response and starts to circle his hips.

“Lou,” He whimpers. He lifts up and drops back down repeatedly, throwing his head back, he rests his hands on my thighs. I hold back and watch this beautiful boy above me, his beanie came off with his clothes and his hair is falling in to his face. His lips are permanently parted as he takes shallow breaths in between moans. He starts to slow down with fatigue so I hold his hips, bending my knees I start to thrust up in to him. I’m tingling all over and the heat is increasing, Harry has wrapped his hand around his cock, not moving it, and just letting my thrusts stimulate movement. He suddenly gasps and the breath gets stuck in his throat, he always does this before he cums. I thrust harder, angling where I know he will love. I shudder as he screams my name, I can’t stop thrusting, new energy empowers me and I push him through his orgasm and in to my own. I let a loud, uncontrolled scream come from my throat as my orgasm tears through me. I open my eyes to see Harry smiling down at me like I am the best thing he has ever seen.


	3. Where i can't be yours and you can't be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis builds up the nerve to tell Harry its the end but they both need this one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea how many chapter's this will have... Maybe another 3 or 4 I think. Not too sure, depends on how much you guys like it or not. 
> 
> Let me know where you guys are from I am really interested! Im from Australia myself. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it!  
> xx

They sit on either end of the couch, legs tangled together in the middle with boxes of Thai food in their hands eating quietly while they stare at the show on the television. Harry’s foot is rubbing along Louis’ thigh, Louis turns to watch his boyfriend, his eyes flick over the screen watching everything at once. He tries to put food in his mouth from the side so he doesn’t have to look away. Louis smiles softly, he is in love. Desperately. This had never felt wrong to him before, and now with everybody finding out he didn’t know what to feel anymore so he shut down. Harry was oblivious and maybe that was just his age, he didn’t see the issue with people finding out that he is dating a man thirteen years his senior and his teacher. Harry was so wide eyed innocent and perception ignorant. He only saw that they had met a year ago on a plane when they sat next to each other, Louis just moving to the town and Harry looking older than he actually was, Harry’s perception wasn’t quite to the point of student-teacher.

He is beautiful though, his face is perfectly sculpted, small tattoos on his arms and chest showing without a shirt. His eyes were the clear shade of green, they altered with what and who he was looking at. His soul was truly stunning, he is so kind and grateful. Louis put’s his food down making Harry look up and meet his eyes, he copies Louis’ actions when he sees his face. Harry stands up and moves closer to Louis, wrapping an arm around him,

“Baby, why are you looking at me like that?”  Harry rubs his arm. Louis sits back, pulling away from Harry’s embrace to lean against the arm of the couch. He sighs, tears pricking in his eyes, he looks up to the ceiling trying to rid them.

“Harr-“ His voice cracks and a sob comes out, he swallows shaking his head. “People know, Harry. People know.” Harry grabs his hands but Louis pulls them away. “Why don’t you get it Harry! This isn’t okay. It won’t be okay. I can lose my job, I can lose everything!” Louis’ voice raises higher and higher until he is yelling. He stands up and starts pacing, but Harry just keeps watching him, blank expression on his face, he knew this was coming.

“We can’t do this anymore. I’m nervous and scared all the time, I don’t know what to do! I love you so fucking much,” Louis motions between them and heart leaps as Harry just sits there looking him in the eyes from his same spot on the couch. “I have one half of my brain telling me ‘No’ and to stop this and the other half continues to remind me of how much I love you and how much it kills me to not see you. This last week has been so hard for me, for us. I see you every day but to not be able to touch you is the most horrible feeling in the world.” He has walked to the other side of the room, the tv continues to play in the background. Harry still hasn’t moved and it starts to agitate Louis, he wants him to yell back, to cry, to leave. Anything! But he just is sitting there watching Louis. “Why won’t you react?! For fucksake Harry! I just said we have to break up and its like you don’t give a shit!” Louis is walking closer to Harry continuing to rant on and on about how he is scared and Harry doesn’t care.

Harry suddenly stands up to his full height, towering over Louis and pushes him against the wall. Louis finally stops yelling and gasps in shock as his back hits the wall. Harry has gripped his jaw in his oversized hand,

“Don’t you dare act like I don’t care, that I don’t love you.” Louis for a split second is scared, but shakes Harry’s hand off and pushes him away. He hits his chest with his fist, striking down.

“You don’t get to touch me like that! Harry people know.”

“Shut up Louis! We are not breaking up.” Louis’ nostrils are flaring, he doesn’t know what to do but be angry. He can’t be sad, he has been sad for too long. “Common Lou, hit me. I know you want to, hit me.”

Louis brings his fist back to Harry’s chest, he goes to hit him but Harry catches his hand before he can make contact. Louis goes to try with his other hand but Harry catch it as well. Louis tries to pull free but is met with resistance.

“Harry. Let. Me. Go. Now.” Louis pronounces each word specifically.

“No.” Harry stands firm holding Louis’ hands to his chest.

“Harry.”

“No.” Louis tries to pull away hard, throwing his body away from Harry’s and thrashing his fists against Harry’s chest. Harry lets go suddenly and Louis loses balance for a second before Harry grabs the back of his head and brings their mouths together. Louis melts in to the kiss and begins crying, really crying. Harry continues to hold him, not letting go but picks Louis up, bridal styles and walks toward the bedroom. He sits Louis on the bed but Louis pulls him down with him until Harry is hovering over Louis as they kiss. Louis’ tears are smeared across both of their faces, but now Louis holds Harry to him with his arms and legs.

“Louis…”  Harry starts but is quickly cut off by Louis’ mouth.

“Shut up, Harry. Just fuck me, please.” He whispers, voice raw. Harry nods, heaviness in his chest when he looks back and see’s Louis’ face. He steps off the bed and pulls down his pants before returning back to hovering over Louis. He kisses his lips softly over and over as he reaches down and removes Louis’ only remaining item of clothing, leaving them both naked.

No prep, no blowjobs, no rimming, no fingering. Harry reaches over and coats himself in lube, he didn’t even know he was hard until now. This isn’t about lust, this is about Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry and that was all. He met Louis’ eyes as he entered him, neither’s face changed in pleasure, Louis just sobbed but Harry knew not from pain.

Louis wrapped his fingers in Harry’s hair not moving his eyes from Harry’s. Harry thrusted in, deep and slow, feeling every single inch that he moved. Louis didn’t moan and whimper like he usually did, he just watched, he kissed Harry’s lips firmly, holding them together. Louis didn’t move, he let Harry move in and out slowly, they both felt love, closeness, unity, trust, and safety as they lay together, joined in the most intimate way imaginable, mouths pressed together and a slow hot grind bringing them closer to the end.

They both felt the familiar heat in their lower stomachs.

“Louis.” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips and pulls back so their foreheads were pressed together.

“Harry,” Louis sobbed making Harry hold him tighter. Louis released over their stomachs with a sigh and harsh sob with Harry following soon after. Neither felt the normal release or even pleasure but they felt secure and safe for just a moment in time.

Harry tried to pull away and climb off Louis, but he whined holding Harry tighter to him. Harry ignored the knowledge that if he stayed there Louis wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow and continued to hold the person that he truly believed is the love of his life.

“Louis, its over isn’t it?” harry mumbled close to Louis’ ear. Louis didn’t speak he just nodded, holding safer to the younger boy and let final silent tears leave his eyes and roll down his cheeks.


	4. I'm in so deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry interact for the first time following the break-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly only have a rough idea about where this is going, I just get ideas on what I want to happen. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. 
> 
>  Sorry, UNEDITED
> 
> Thanks xx

Louis drove to work on Monday, he was essentially a walking teen drama. His hair was unbrushed, he hasn’t shaved, his shirt is untucked, no tie, his wearing jeans when school protocol for staff is strictly dress pants, button up shirt and tie. He was generally dishevelled in appearance. He hasn’t slept since he left, he hasn’t eaten. Louis doesn’t know what to do, he has cried endlessly, how can something that is supposed to be for the better making him feel so bloody shit. He knows he is going to see him in fifth period but can’t bear to think about it too much, seeing him sitting there; second row, three chairs in. He hasn’t had the balls yet to actually delete any pictures or move Harry’s things from the draws he currently occupies in Louis’ bedroom, he honestly has not done anything but stare at the ceiling letting out loud sobs or laying numb.

He sits in the car for at least 10 minutes working up the energy to even move, everything is hard, putting on his pants this morning was too hard. Finally, he puts his hand on the handle, _just fucking do it,_ he commands in his mind. He opens the door staring at the ground for a second before getting out and walking in to the school. It’s full of students already because he is…he looks down at his watch, an hour late. The bell rings and signals students to be ready on parade, Louis walks quickly to the front of the students, standing in front of his form class. _Fucking ofcourse!_ He forgets that Harry is in his form. Harry looks up and meets his eyes, he looks… okay and that breaks Louis’ heart further. He is here broken inside and out over this boy and he looks like he doesn’t give a shit. Louis’ chest is pounding and he holds his breath as Harry holds his eyes until Harry’s friends arrive and discontinue his gaze. Louis looks down, his hands shaking, Harry’s eyes held no emotion not the normal loving playfulness that they usually contained.

The principal starts to speak, gaining the students attention so Louis and all the other teachers start to mark their form rolls. Louis sighs when he bends down to get his roll realising that he didn’t pick up his class package before parade. _Fuck._ Sophia, one of the other year twelve form teachers hands Louis his package beneath the podium and he could truly kiss her in that moment. He takes it and smiles up at her gratefully, mouthing _thank you._ Sophia nods rolling her eyes at Louis but looks slightly concerned by his appearance, not that Louis is always the most perfectly presented, but she notices the bags under his eyes and how pale his normally tanned skin appears.

Louis leans on the podium as he begins marking his role and the principal talks on and on about school notices. Scanning down the list he looks at the students and ticks off their names or red crosses through those absent. _Caitlyn, Adam, Jessica, Lucy, Jane, Ed, Jacob, Liam….._ He looks up and Liam isn’t next in line, Louis looks up and down the line stopping three people from where Liam should be. Liam and Harry are taking turns to try and pinch each other while facing the front, standing next to each other messing up the uniform straight lines. Harry is laughing and jumping away every time Liam moves to pinch him. Louis ignores it and continues down the line until the Principal coughs and yells across the open space,

“Mr Tomlinson, I think you wise to see to your class. Mr Payne and Mr Styles seem to think they are in Primary School again and can play games during parade. I see you fit to distribute punishment as needed.” He bellows watching Louis and indicating for Liam to go back in line. Louis nods to the Principal out of respect but he honestly hates the man, he has been busting his balls since day one. Louis makes eye contact with Harry and he sighs;

“You two boys see me straight after parade, please.” He says in his hoarse voice that hasn’t been used since he cried Harry’s name during sex. He coughs and points to Liam’s normal spot in line, which he slumps his shoulders and shuffles to through the crowd. The parade ends soon after and Zayn stops to talk to Louis briefly before heading to class.

“Are you alright, mate? I tried calling all weekend, was gonna see if you wanted to come watch the game with me.” Zayn rambles oblivious to Louis’ discomfort with life currently.

“ ‘m fine.” Louis nods and turns away from Zayn’s worried glare. Calling Liam and Harry to him before they can run away to class.

They stand in front of the podium and Louis leans over it to look them both in the eye below him. “You two, detention this afternoon, my classroom.” He states frankly. Harry looks straight at the floor, not in shame but in pure awkwardness. Mr Jaxon, the Principal stops behind Louis,

“This isn’t the first time you boys have been acting up in parade and throughout the school. Mr Tomlinson has given you both detention I assume.” The two boy’s nods, avoiding both men’s eye contact completely. “Good, how about we make it a week so you both understand a little better.” Both boys heads snap up at that, Liam looking at Mr Jaxon and Harry looking in to Louis’ eyes, pleading. As soon as Mr Jaxon leaves Liam pipes up,

“Mr Tomlinson, I have training every day this week for the big game on the weekend!” He whines complaining with underlying fear.

“That’s fine Liam, you can do your detention all next week instead. Same thing though, an hour every day for a week.” Liam thanks Louis again and again before running off to class, whereas Harry holds Louis’ eyes for a minute longer before slowly turning and walking away from him. Louis almost hoped that he would have said something, anything to him.

 

* * *

 

_ Monday _

Harry walks in to detention that afternoon, he is petrified, he hasn’t spoken to Louis at all since he left his apartment on Saturday. It is going to be the most awkward hour of his life and he has to do it five times this week. Louis is slumped over his desk, head in his hands, Harry stands in the doorway watching as Louis sighs heavy and whimpers looking up to the ceiling trying to stop tears from falling. Harry leans against the door frame and knocks gently, Louis wipes his eyes and see’s Harry. Louis nods to him and gestures to a seat in the front row, he shuffles paper on his desk and swipes away some moisture from Dani’s paper in his advanced class. Harry sits looking at everything but Louis playing with his fingers, Louis catches himself staring when green eyes finally meet his.

Harry coughs, “Do I have to do anything or just sit here?” he asks quietly, almost at a whisper. Louis’ head snaps up when he hears that voice. He quickly looks down at his desk and sees an answer sheet and a stack of tests from his lower grade class. He picks them up and walks around his desk to put half on Harry’s desk with the answer sheet and a red pen. He is cautious not to move to close or touch Harry in anyway. He quickly retreats to his own desk, scurrying around it like a small animal, Harry would have laughed if his heart wasn’t racing and butterflies about to spill from his mouth. Harry stares at Louis waiting for instruction, Louis shuffles uncomfortable under his gaze, he quickly realises what Harry is waiting for and stumbles over his words;

“Oh! Um, j-just use the sheet there to mark the, um, papers” He picks up his own pen and starts marking paper ferociously, formula’s memorised in his head.

“But I’m not good at maths.” Harry states matter-of-factly. Louis looks back up, gaping at Harry for a second too long.

“You, um, don’t have to be. Its all on the answer sheet. Just literally tick or cross it, they get two points if they get the formula and answer right and one if they just get the answer. Its out of 40 if you could write the total on the front.” Harry nods and starts marking. _For fucks sake Louis get your shit together, you are a 30 year old man._ Louis wants to slap himself, Harry’s eyes, voice, mouth is all driving him crazy, he has never felt so consumed by a person before. No one has ever made him panic, love, hate, and cry as completely as Harry has, he has never felt a love like this before and now God is torturing him.

And then an hour is over and he leaves.

 

* * *

 

_ Tuesday _

“Hi” Harry walks in to the classroom and sits at the desk directly in front of Louis’ just staring at him, Louis stares back uncomfortable but too enchanted by the other to look away.

There is a cough from the doorway, both boys eyes snap towards the door to see Zayn or Mr Malik standing there in a white button up shirt and navy blue trousers.

“Can I speak to you a moment, Louis?”  Zayn indicates out of the classroom.

“Get out your stuff from today’s class and finish it, I’ll be one second.” Louis points to Harry and strides to the door, closing it behind him. Zayn looks concerned.

“Why is Harry in your classroom, alone Louis? Why isn’t he in the general detention?” Louis flinches at Harry’s name and Zayn’s eyebrows furrow.

“No one else has detention this week, Zayn. Not yet anyway, Mr Jaxon just asked me to host his detention instead. Trust me I would rather not be in a room with him for an hour every day.” He feels sick with the words coming out of his mouth.

“Wha- aren’t you two?” Zayn puts his arm on Louis’ arm. Louis shakes his head and lets out a dry sob.

“We,” he sniffles and swallows hard before speaking again, “we broke up. Elena asked me about it in the staff room, everyone was listening. I said no of course but you were right I guess, everyone was finding out...” He trails off and looks at the wall behind Zayn’s head.

“Man, I’m sorry, hey. I didn’t approve but I’m sorry yeah.” He hugs Louis who doesn’t hug back at all just stands accepting the gesture.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I should…” He points back to the door and walks away from his best friend. He opens the door entering back to the green eyes that are haunting him.

* * *

__

_ Wednesday _

“Can you, ah, help me with this assignment? I don’t understand how the table is supposed to work in excel.” Harry breathes deep after finishing the sentence, having being working up to that sentence for the last twenty minutes. Louis looks up staring at him for a second before registering the words, nodding, getting up and walking over to the desk Harry sits at. He kneels down to Harry’s height to see his computer screen filled with graphs and tables.

“You need to enter the formula in here after highlighting all these cells so that it applies to them all.” He points to the screen indicating the correct sections. Harry squints at the screen trying to focus his eyes on the right formula he has copied out on the split screen. “I told you to get your eyes checked, you need glasses.” Louis spits out before realising what he had said. Harry just stared gobsmacked at him, laughing lightly.

“Well, I just always used yours and they worked fine, didn’t they?” Louis’ heart flutters at the sweet sound of Harry’s playful voice. Louis stands up, Harry grabs his arm quickly startling them both in the process, he retreats his hand. Louis looks down at the place where his hand was touching him. “I, still, still need help is all.” Harry looks down at his fingers, “Sorry.”

Louis stands to his full height walking over to his satchel, lifting the flap and pulling out his reading glasses. He walks back over handing them to Harry. “So you can see.” He mutters. Crouching back down he points out the formula again to Harry with his glasses on and highlights the cells for him, demonstrating what needs to be done. The two work over Harry’s assignment until he understands it completely and is almost finished. Louis sits back in his own seat, letting Harry format the assignment. He feel heavy, on edge, exhausted from just forty minutes of talking to the boy he is in love with. The air around them is so thick and intoxicating, they both leave with heavy minds and drunk hearts.

* * *

 

_ Thursday _

Harry knocks on the door to Louis’ classroom, only to have it swing open to reveal the man himself. The strong scent of cologne follows Louis to the door, Harry scans over his outfit, he is wearing a different crisp white button up with a black blazer over the top.

“Oh, sorry. I thought I sent a note to you. I can’t do your detention today, I have a dinner I have to go to. You are to go and join everyone else in Miss Smith’s class.” Louis fumbles with his words.

“What dinner? With who?” Harry interrogates. Why is Louis going to a dinner dressed like that, he only dressed like that for their first date and first year anniversary.

Louis sighs uncomfortable, “Just a friend of mine from university.”

“You’re dressed awfully nice for a ‘friend’ from uni,” Harry air quotes friend with his hands. Louis rolls his eyes.

“Drop it. Now. I have to go.” He pushes passed Harry down the hallway, ignoring the glare he can feel burning in to his back.

In truth he is going to dinner with about six or seven guys that he was friends with from university who decided to get together as they all live in surrounding towns but for some reason he wanted Harry to react.

Meanwhile, Harry has ditched detention, pissed off he punches several lockers on his way out of the school.


	5. Every second, every thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx  
> So, I never edit. Oh well...

_ Friday _

Louis was hungover and Harry was pissed. As Louis just gave activities out of the textbook for every class, Harry sat glaring at him trying to see any evidence of Louis being with someone else. Louis could feel the eyes piercing in to his neck, lips, chest…crotch. Harry’s eyes where everywhere consuming him in front of the class of 25 kids. Louis tried hard not to look up and meet those eyes he was borderline obsessed with, the boy he was obsessed with. Harry’s mind was full of images of Louis with another man or women, he couldn’t think rationally about anything.

As the class stood up to leave Louis called Harry over. Harry’s head shot up at the sound of his voice and his eyes narrowed as he stalked to the front of the class room.

“What?” Harry snapped, the final lingering student shotting around to look at the confrontation. Harry glared at the girl until she ran from the classroom with her books askew.

“Seriously?” Louis rolled his eyes and walked around the desk to lean against the front, tapping his fingers on the underside of the laminate top.

“Yes Louis, seriously.” Harry repeated the word mimicking Louis’ voice.

“Oh god, Harry!” Louis threw his hands up in frustration, “What is wrong with you?”

“Really?!” Louis nodded sarcastically, “Well, maybe my boyfriend of almost two years just broke up with me and then I find out he went out on a date last night. And to top that off he comes in to work today hungover and looking like he was up all night fucking someone who was no me!” Harry’s eyes brim with tears as Louis refuses to give in to him.

“It wasn’t a date and you know why I broke up with you. What do you want from me?” Louis is frustrated he wants to grab the boy and tell him they can be together forever.

Harry gains his nerves back, wiping away any stray tears that escaped. “It wasn’t a date?”

“No, unless all eight of us were on it together!” Louis rolls his eyes. “You think I would actually do that to you?” Harry smirks, stepping closer to the older man running his hands down the buttons of Louis’ shirt.

“No, that’s true. But there is a lot of things I want you to do to me.” He leans forward speaking softly in to the man’s ear.

“You know we can’t, Harry. That’s the reason we broke up, that can make me lose my job.” He pushes Harry’s hand away but it returns straight back to where it was.  

“But we’ve done this before, remember when you found out how old I was after our first date. We were at your house and all it took was for me to tell you it would be okay, do this,” his hand grip Louis’ length through his pants, “and whisper in your ear…” Harry steps closer again pressing his lips to Louis’ ear. “Fuck me, Daddy.”

Louis pushes away slightly and grabs the back of his neck pulling his mouth down and presses their lips together. They kiss. They kiss hard, with more tongue than lips as Harry’s hands grope Louis’ arse and Louis’ clutch Harry’s hair with one hand and his waist with the other.

Harry is older in every aspect than when they met, his leaner, stronger, broader and knows what gets Louis going. Louis in defeat spins around lifting Harry on to the desk, spreading his legs and stepping between them.

“Fucking hell.” Louis curses pushing Harry back against the desk by his throat.

“Fuck yes!” Harry moans out and thrusts his hips in the air. Louis smirks the drive of Harry taking over him.

“You want that baby? Want me to use you, don’t you?” He nips at Harry’s neck while undoing his shirt. Harry is nodding, pushing his own pants off. Louis steps back, bracing his palms on Harry’s bent knees and looks over the boy, eyes wild, cheeks flushed. “We can’t do this.” He shakes his head, there is no way. Harry shoots up to a sitting position,

“No, no. Please don’t leave me. Please Louis, I need this. Please.” Harry is frantic, pulling at his own hair, tears pricking in his eyes in fear. He pulls on Louis’ open shirt, kissing down his chest. “Please, it means nothing, just use me. Please.” Louis watches the boys with a blank expression, he runs a hand through Harry’s hair calming him.

“I’m so sorry.” Louis murmurs, tracing Harry’s lips. Harry closes his eyes, parting his lips, submitting completely. Louis watches the shift in his boy, he wants this. Louis hand travels down Harry’s jaw, holding his throat in his palm. Harry rolls his head to the side, eyes glazed over, causing Louis to tighten his grip cutting off oxygen. Harry looks in to Louis’ eyes already vacant.

Harry is thrown down against the desk while Louis undoes his pants and pulls his briefs down. He wrenches Harry down the desk by a hold under his thighs and pushes in dry. Harry holds the top of the desk, arching at the intrusion.

“Fucking hell, Louis!” He screams bile rising in his throat for a second until the burn begins lessening with each thrust. Louis kicks his pants off his ankles as he thrust firm and certain in to the boy he loves. Harry reaches down the rub his hand up and down himself, Louis hits it away, holds Harry’s hand and leans over the boy holding both his hands in his. Harry’s heart races at the intimacy. The two pressed together as Louis pins Harry to the hard surface. Louis starts moaning softly, heat rising in his groin, Harry’s voice is caught in his throat as he is quickly forced towards the edge. Louis feels Harry tensing, his back arching and the buddle of nerves he slams in to with every thrust.

“Come on baby, do it.” Louis locks eyes with Harry. Harry moans squirming as he is pushed higher and higher. He explodes, coming between them both, a scream coming from his mouth, hands tight on Louis’ back digging in his nails until Louis pulls out spinning the boy around, standing up and thrusting in to him as he is laid stomach down on the desk. Harry gasp in sensitivity as Louis chases his orgasm, heat building too quickly, radiating from him. He pulls out and paints Harry’s back with himself. Without a rational thought, Louis leans over and licks a strip of the cum off Harry’s back and gets on to his knees licking over Harry’s stretched hole.

“Louis! No.” Harry says desperately trying to pull away but Louis knows there is no force or meaning behind it. Louis hold his thighs, pushing his face between the boys cheeks, Harry is scratching the desk but pushing back against Louis’ face. Louis reaches around and pumps Harry’s length forcing a second orgasm on him. “Louis, please. Oh god.” Harry yells and comes again overwhelmed he blacks out for a second, vision fading in and out.

Louis gets dressed again and cleans Harry off, he stands the boy off and dresses him before cuddling him close to his chest.

“Are you okay baby?” Louis strokes his hair and Harry clings to the older man nodding. “I’ll drive you home, yeah?” He picks up Harry’s bag, taking his hand and looks out in to the empty hallway. “Come on, let’s go quick.” They walk quickly in to the carpark, Louis dragging Harry’s almost limp body.

Harry falls asleep two minutes in to the drive, Louis steals glances at him. Torn between his reality and what he wants most in life, _what he needs most in life._


End file.
